


Isn't Creation Beautiful?

by adioscalibrator



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dave has an irritating Texan accent, Ectobiology, F/M, it means something different than what you think, live ecto birth haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adioscalibrator/pseuds/adioscalibrator
Summary: It was cold in the ectobiology lab. Not a tolerable cold, but an Alaskan winter night cold. It was also damp, and it reeked of mold. Or mildew. They're practically the same.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	Isn't Creation Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Olivia.
> 
> This is a WIP!
> 
> This is just a dumb fic I wrote after I found an even dumber post on tumblr with a bunch of terrifying sprite edits. The ectobiology process is probably different than in canon, but I tried to make it as close as possible. This is my first time really publishing a fic so feedback and critique is appreciated!! Thanks for reading, <3

It was cold in the ectobiology lab. Not a tolerable cold, but an Alaskan winter night cold. It was also damp, and it reeked of mold. Or mildew. They're practically the same. The goop also covered large parts of the lab, in its disgusting neon green color. But these factors didn't matter to the two figures who suddenly appeared in the doorway. One figure hurriedly rushes to the contraptions on the east wall, using her cane to detect objects she could trip on. The other slowly walked, shivering.

  
"Jegus, Terezi, how c'n you stand this place? It's freezin'."  
"It gets a lot worse on Alternia, Dave, you have no idea!"  
Dave looks around. He is still surprised that he actually came with Terezi here. She wanted to create a bunch of ecto-clones of everyone, and he knew for a fact (using his awesome Time powers) that that was a horrible idea.  
Yet when she asked, "Hey, Dave, blah blah clone blah blah ectobiology lab, yadda yadda come with me?" He reflexively said yes. It was because he wanted to see if he could stop the horrible idea from becoming horrible, or curiosity, totally not because he sort of liked her. Not at all.  
"So how d'we work this thing?" Dave asked, staring at the dozens of buttons on the control panel.  
"I thought you asked John!"  
"Well, I didn't, an' I c'n just pester him." Dave grabs his phone from his pocket and begins pestering John.

  
TG: yo john i need some assistance  
EB: yeah, what's up?  
TG: yknow the ectobiology lab  
TG: i need to know how to work the contraption shit  
EB: i'm not gonna ask why you're there just yet, but i made a detailed chart of the button placement.

  
He sends Dave a picture of a poorly drawn control panel. All of the buttons are color coded and there's a key at the bottom.  
However, Dave still doesn't understand a thing. He sees that Terezi is feigning sleep. He punches her arm, and she giggles.

TG: this still dont make any sense  
EB: do you just want me to tell you how like a basic youtube tutorial?  
TG: no i want you to explain it in 1800s english in fancy calligraphy in a letter  
TG: no shit i want it your way  
EB: so first you examine how many green vats are around the control panel.

  
Dave looks up. There are 24.

  
TG: 24  
EB: that's really strange, ours only had 4.  
EB: anyway, now you look at the buttons under the big lever. are they color coded to the signature colors of the people.  
TG: what  
EB: like, are they in the hemospectrum colors? it should have dark red at the beginning and magenta at the end.

  
Dave glances up again, and yes, the buttons are in hemospectrum order. But there are also six extra: A light red like human blood, neon green, a dark blue, light green, bright red, and deep purple.

  
"TZ, what do these buttons mean?"  
She leans in and gets a big whiff of the buttons.  
"He told me not to say this, but the first red is Karkat's. He's a mutant. The next is lime, which is extinct because Gamzee's ancestor went nuts and killed them all. The others ones though... I don't recognize them."

  
TG: yeah theyre in order  
EB: okay good. pressing one of the buttons will appearify that person, but instead of the actual person, it's just slime in the shape of the person.  
TG: that sounds pretty fuckin useless if you ask me egbert  
EB: it would be pretty weird if my grandma and jade's grandpa were actually teleported there and had to  
EB: um  
TG: okay jeez i get it

  
"So who you doing first?" Dave asks Terezi, who is peering over his shoulders. She jumps back.  
"I was planning on doing me first, 'cause I know me enough that if something goes haywire I can fix it."  
"Good, 'cuz in one o' the other timelines you cloned Gamzee first, an' he killed us."  
"Ugh. I have no idea why I would do that. Anyway," She presses the teal button, and green slime in the shape of Terezi appears in the clear vat in the middle of the panel.  
"Woah," The two teens say in unison.  
They then heard a vacuum sound, and the slime was transferred to a green vat on the left side.  
EB: you there?

  
TG: okay so we made terezi slime what now  
EB: now, you do it again with someone else.

  
"Who's next?" Terezi asks Dave. She walks toward the panel, and maneuvers her cane in front of her foot, and gracefully falls on top of the buttons. When she gets up, Dave sees that every button besides five has been pressed.  
"Goddamnit." Dave screeches. At once, the vacuum sound returns, but much louder. The machine spits out eleven slimes clones and transfers them to the green vats.  
Terezi shrugs. "Whoops, sorry," she says, obviously not sorry.  
"I hope it isn't fucked up."

  
TG: we did it and totally didnt fuck it up  
EB: uh huh. i don't believe you, but in the case you're just being ironic, then you pull the lever above the buttons.  
EB: if you want to stop it for any reason, press the huge green button next to the lever.  
TG: what about all the others  
TG: there are like 50  
EB: there are two options there.  
EB: 1. the trolls are more complex, with their horns and whatnot, so they are special to their system. that means I have no clue about those.  
EB: 2. they're for starting over, eliminating hostile clones, freezing the hosting vat (the clear one that the slime is dropped into first), or cleaning the vats if there was an explosion or something. these i'm more familiar with.  
TG: thanks  
TG: youre quite helpful egbert  
TG: and this isnt irony or sarcasm either  
EB: aww, thanks buddy!

  
"Alright, TZ, next we gotta-"  
"It's too late to put them back now, 'coolkid.'"  
"No, now we gotta combine 'em, dumbass." Dave immediately regrets saying that. "Sorry, I wasn't thinkin'."  
"It's fine. So what do we have to do?"  
"We pull the lever."

Dave pulls the lever for Terezi, since he doesn't really trust her after the falling incident. Suddenly, a whirring sound blasts through the lab, and all of the slime clones flow into tubes on the right and left side, that empty into the holding vat. Once every drop of slime has entered the vat, the vat spins around and the mass of slime enters a final tube, where it traverses the ceiling and squeezed into a giant plasma gun. Dave was surprised that all of that happened in only half a minute or so, due to the amount of steps. Finally, with a giant flash, a blast of green energy rains down in the middle of the lab.

The ground begins to shake, and Dave grabs Terezi. Again this was a reflexive reaction, but the right option, as Terezi clutches him tight.

\--- there's more but that's all I have so far


End file.
